Never Saw You Coming
by Clyn
Summary: Bel reluctantly follows her sister, Enya to LA to chase her Hollywood dream. Never did she know that the trip there allowed her to meet the one guy that changed her life forever. He made her realise the true meaning of true love.
1. Chapter 1: First Encounter

CHAPTER 1: FIRST ENCOUNTER

I fiddled with the necklace that hung on my neck. I sulked all the way throughout the trip to LA. My annoying sister decided that she wanted to have a shot at being a famous singer so she had the whole family move to LA. I tried to protest but all failed miserably. My father adores and spoils my younger sister far too much. Needless to say, his older daughter never had a say in anything he does.

"Daddy, when are we going to reach Palmwoods?" Enya whined.

"Soon, pumpkin." Dad called out.

"Now remember girls. Take care of each other. Since you both already are 16 and older, I hold you responsible for your own well-being." Mum warned.

"Bel, you still need to make sure your sister is safe." Dad looked sternly at me through the rearview mirror.

"Don't stress Bel out. Dear, just take it as a vacation. You guys still need to attend lessons there once you guys both got temp jobs. Bel, try to find something to do there…" Mom turned back to smile.

"Thanks Mum, I'll try and I will Dad." I managed a weak smile before plugging my headphones to listen to music. I looked to the side where my sister looks excitedly out of the window and rolled my eyes. I turned to my side of the window and stare blankly at nothing in particular.

Before I continue, here's a background information about me and my family. My name's Orabel, Bel for short. A strange name, you may say, but I loved it ever since I know it. It makes me feel special somehow. I just turned 17 seventeen days ago (ironic, yes) and Enya just turned 16 four days ago. We lived in Witcha, Kansas my whole life. I had to leave my best friends behind and move so far away. I sighed at the thought of that.

"We're here girls!" Dad announced triumphantly.

"YAY!" Enya screamed and rushed out the door. I rolled my eyes and shake my head and slowly walked out of the car. I pulled along my trolley bag and followed my enthusiastic family into the Palmwoods hotel. Once I got inside, I had to admit the place was certainly very nicely done.

Just as I bent down to tie my undone shoelaces, someone bumped into me from behind and cause me to fall forward and I seem to crash into a person. I looked up to see that I fell onto a blond guy roughly my age but way taller. I glanced at the smiling blond guy who helped me up.

"Sorry about that." A blond girl, roughly 11 years old, patted the side of my hand.

"Err, no problem. I should be sorry to crash into you…" I looked to the blond guy. I had to admit, he had a really nice smile.

"No harm done. I should be apologizing for my sister's abrupt behavior." He replied.

"Hey…" The blond girl punched the guy before turning back to me.

'You're new here?" The blond girl asked me.

"Yeah…" I replied.

"Cool, my name's Katie." She held out her hand which I shaked it.

"I'm Kendall, by the way." He extended his hand which I subsequently shook.

"I'm Orabel. Just call me Bel." I smiled.

"Cool name." Kendall replied, smiling.

"Thanks. Ah, I guess I need to join my folks. See you guys around." I smiled at both of them and waved. They nodded then waved back to me before heading to the pool. I rolled my trolley along and stood next to my sister.

"Hey, so much for not liking this place. You were busy flirting with a guy the moment you stepped in." Enya teased and nudged me.

"Dear, what's his name?" Mom teased me as well.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not flirting, I barely know him. His sister knocked into me and I fell onto him. Nothing more to that."

"You haven't answered Mom's question. What's his name?" Enya looked to me then back to Kendall's direction.

I sighed. "Kendall. Now stop asking ridiculous questions."

"He seems like a nice guy." Mom continued teasing me.

"He looks really familiar…" Enya's voice trailed off as he scrutinizes Kendall who was talking to a whole bunch of friends.

"Seriously, you both. Just stop it."

"Okay, everything's done. We're staying at 2K." Dad announced before turning to me.

"What's this I heard about flirting with a guy?" He raised his eyebrows.

'Nothing, Dad. Let's just go unpack." I sighed.

After 2 hours, we finally settled into our apartment. Enya and I both got our own bedroom which pleased me. I cannot stand living in the same room as my sister.

"BEL!" Enya screamed at me.

"Seriously, can you keep your volume down? And can you knock the enxt time you come in?" I rolled my eyes at her as I put a group shot of my best friends and I on the table.

"I know who Kendall is!" She shouted and shoved a magazine into my face. I held it down to take a good look.

On the page, I see Kendall along with three other cute guys. It read 'Big Time Rush: Rising Boyband' along with an article plus a signed poster.

"So he's from Big Time Rush?" I nodded as I glanced all over the page.

"No wonder he looks familiar!" Enya replied.

"Yeah, now that I think of it, he really does. Can't believe I couldn't make it out the moment I saw him. I loved their songs." I smiled.

"I know you do, which makes it doubly cool if you date Kendall." She smirked.

"Are you crazy? I thought he's with Jo Taylor, that actress from New Town High?" I told her.

"Oh yeah…" Enya looked disappointed.

"Why suddenly so interested in my love life…" I looked to the magazine, "Oh wait, didn't you have a massive crush on Logan some time back?" I eyed her.

"Yeah…I saw him at the pool with Kendall and the other guys…" She blushed.

"So what? You wanted me to introduce you?" I teased.

"Hey…" She smacked me, probably embarrassed at that thought.

"Please, you don't need me to introduce. Have you seen yourself? You look ten times hotter than me. I'm sure you're capable of making him yours yourself." I said.

"True. That's the nicest thing you said to me the whole day." She replied.

"And that's the last thing you will hear. Now get out of my room.

"Fine. See you tomorrow." Enya sighed then lazily get up and headed for the door.

How can it be possible that he takes a liking to me? I looked at the reflection in the mirror at the side of my desk. Kendall Knight, a boyband singer would probably have tons of pretty and hot girls chasing after him. Not to mention he already has a girlfriend. How is it possible that he would like such a plain-looking girl like me?

I laughed at the thought of that. I shook my head and then turned on my laptop. I surprisingly found myself blasting Big Time Rush tunes. Before drifting off to sleep, I distinctively remembered hearing the chorus of the 'Boyfriend' song.

"Can't you see all I really want to be is your boyfriend…"


	2. Chapter 2: First Conversation

Chapter 2: First Conversation

"Enya, take care of yourself when you're here." Dad said with teary eyes as he hugged his precious girl.

I sighed, he is just so openly biased with my little sister.

I looked to Mom who gave me an pained expression on her face.

"It's so hard to leave my darlings here…" She said before grabbing me to give me a huge hug.

Initially the plan was for all of us to stay in LA but Mom and Dad had to leave us to go back to Kansas because they had work to do.

"Do you really need to go? Aunt Lisa is so annoying…" Enya whined at Dad.

I for one, liked the idea of having Aunt Lisa staying with us. She is the coolest aunt ever but Enya doesn't like her because Aunt Lisa is constantly finding faults with her. Enya also complains that Aunt Lisa favours me over her. (That's because Enya is too 'princessy' which Aunt Lisa cannot stand.)

"Yes dear. Don't say that of Aunt Lisa. She's doing us a huge favour for coming here." Dad replied as he patted Enya's head.

"So behave." Mom eyed both of us. Dad and Mom gave us a final look before driving off. I looked to my sister who had a sheepish grin on her face.

"I know that look too well." I sighed.

"With Dad and Mom gone, and before Aunt Terror arrives, WE HAVE FREEDOM!" She grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes. "What are you planning now?"

"Just follow me." She pulled me in as I followed after her hesitantly. She dragged me to the pool and walking towards where Kendall and his friends were.

"Please don't do this…" I whined and pleaded.

"Nope. This time I'm taking matters into my own hands." She replied firmly. "Since when did you ever tried talking to any of your crushes?"

"I'm not crushing on KENDALL. He has a girlfriend, for crying out LOUD!" I hollered.

"Yes, you are. Don't deny that." She smiled devilishly.

"Can you please stop it…" We stopped right in front of the whole gang. I widened my eyes in embarrassment as all eyes turned to us. Kendall noticed me then smiled. The rest of them continued scrutinizing both of us.

"Hey, guys. I just want to introduce myself. I'm Enya Roberts. This is my older sister, Bel. I believe Kendall and…" She looked to Katie.

"Katie. And yeah, we saw Bel yesterday." She gave Enya a look but smiled brightly at me. I smiled back at her.

"I'm Kendall." Kendall stood up to shake Enya's hand. He smiled back at me.

"I don't need to introduce myself right?" He teased.

I nodded shyly.

"Let me introduce. Pretty boy here is James." He motioned to a brown haired cutie which smiled brightly back at me then Enya.

"Helmet boy is Carlos." He next motioned to a guy who was wearing a helmet. He stood up to shake Enya's hand then mine.

"Err… Brainy kid here is Logan." He motioned to the black haired cutie. He smiled to us.

"We know who you guys are. We're big fans of Big Time Rush, especially Bel." Enya announced proudly. All the guys looked brightly at us.

James winked, "Who you like best?"

"You are asking me or Bel?"

He looked directly at me. "Bel."

"No comments." I blushed, not believing that he was trying to flirt with me.

"Ignore James, he does that to every new girl he sees." Carlos tried to make me feel more at ease when he see I was feeling uncomfortable.

"How come he's not flirting with me?" Enya eyed James.

"No comments." He echoed my words and smirked.

"Hello? Are we invisible?" A brunette sitting beside Logan gestured towards us.

"I apologise for James' rude intrusion." Kendall smiled back at me and Enya. James made a face at Kendall who only made me a bit tickled and smiled.

"This here is Camille, drama queen of Palmwoods." He gestured to Camille who gave me a smack on his shoulder.

"Hi!" She smiled warmly at both of us. I smiled back and managed to mouth a hi.

"This is…" He gestured to the blond who was sitting beside Camille.

"Jo Taylor." Enya finished his sentence. They all eyed her.

"Hey, I watch New Town High okay?" She rolled her eyes.

I watched as Jo looked at Kendall then back at me. She smiled at me and Enya and waved.

"Want to join us for lunch?" Jo asked politely.

"Sorry, these girls won't be joining you for lunch." A familiar voice spoke. I turned around to see my Aunt Lisa. I smiled then ran over to give her a big hug.

"You're early, Aunt Lisa!" I said.

"Yeah, so that you girls don't go around causing trouble." She replied then lowered her volume, "…knowing that sister of yours…"

I laughed then broke apart from her. Enya hesitantly go forth and gave her a hug too.

The gang introduced themselves to Aunt Lisa. She scrutinized all of them, especially James. I guess it was because he blatantly just flirted with me.

We waved goodbye to all of them. I was so glad that was over. I had something with meeting people for the first time. I would just freeze up and everything.

"Eh, so much for being ten times hotter than you…" Enya nudged me. Aunt Lisa went to the bathroom so she took the chance to talk to me about the gang. We were having lunch at a neighbourhood café which had really good spaghetti.

"Why?" I asked in between mouthfuls, trying to act innocent when I clearly know what she was talking about.

She rolled her eyes. "I mean, James. He's like the hottest guy among all of the them and he just flirted with you. YOU! Instead of me."

I sighed as I sipped my Sprite. "It's nothing, you know… It does not mean anything…"

"Oohh, maybe you might become James' girlfriend…" She teased.

"Please. Like you say, he's the hottest guy. He probably have tons of other hot models or actresses dying to date him." I rolled my eyes.

"That's not true." Aunt Lisa replied. We widened our eyes at each other and then looked back to her.

"Bel, you're really pretty. If that James boy dates you, he's one lucky guy." She smiled sincerely at me.

I laughed. "Thanks Aunt Lisa but I know where I stand amongst other wannabes in Hollywood."

"I'm serious. Yes, Enya looks ten times hotter than you. But you have something much more than it, inner depth." She said sternly.

"Woah, thanks Aunt Lisa…" Enya whined.

"Now now Enya. Don't get jealous. You're still the hotter sister." Aunt Lisa chuckled.

We all laughed.

When we got back to the Palmwoods, we saw the guys again. This time, it was just the four of them.

"Now now, just a quick chat. See you girls later." She eyed the guys then us before walking off. Enya walked happily to the guys. I hesitated behind her.

"Hey girls." Kendall smiled and waved.

"Want to sit?" Logan asked as he motioned to the seat beside him. Enya quickly slid into the seat beside him. James and Kendall made some space so I sat in the middle of them. (ironically)

"How was lunch?" James asked me.

I nodded slightly. "It was not too bad."

"Not too bad. You should have seen her. She was wolfing down her food really fast." Enya commented as I blushed instantly.

James chuckled. "Ah. A eater…"

Kendall continued, "So you guys like Palmwoods so far?"

"It's awesome…." Enya then launched into a series of reporting about everything about the Palmwoods. The guys joined in the talk as well. I just sat there nodding and laughing at the appropriate places.

After a while, Jo and Camille joined us. She squeezed right between Kendall and I which caused me to be pushed to James.

Kendall immediately apologized, "Gosh, sorry Bel."

I nodded slightly, "It's okay…"

He smiled back to me then turned back to continue the conversation with the rest.

"Jo is forever like this…Being a jealous girl…" James whispers to me and shakes his head.

"I can see that." I whispered back.

"And hey, you're really quiet. Haven't seen someone like you in a while. Everyone here is basically quite outspoken." He asked.

"I figured that out as well." I laughed.

He smiled. "Sorry if I scared you earlier today. I just talk like that." He then scratched his head.

I smiled back. "No worries."

"Hey, you both. What are you guys whispering about?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing." James answered then smiled back at me.

Enya gave me the look which I just avoided.

"I need to go. Got stuffs to do." I glanced to my watch then stood up.

"Ahh…" Enya wanted to continue her sentence but when she saw my face, she kept mum.

"See you guys later." I smiled and waved to them.

"Bye." All of them said simultaneously. James waved back to me when I turned around one last time. Kendall also turned back to smile at me but subsequently turned his attention back to the conversation.

I sighed then walked back to my room.

Doing things was just a lie. I couldn't stand being there with the guys. I don't know why; I guess I am starting to fall for Kendall.

I sat down to open my laptop, trying to see if my best friend, Heather was online so I could chat with her. She was not around. So I started to write random things to make myself distracted from all the unnecessary thoughts in my mind.


	3. Chapter 3: The Realisation

Chapter 3: First realization

I walked out of the lift and was busy talking to Enya which caused me to bump into someone again. I turned around to see a smiling Kendall.

"We have something for colliding, huh?" He smiles.

"Hey, my bet…" I smiled.

"No worries. So…" He smiles then looks to Enya, "Can I talk to Bel in private?"

"Sure, Kendall. Bel is all yours." She smirks at me then shoved me towards Kendall. I bounced and nearly tripped. Luckily, Kendall managed to hold on to me. I felt his arm holding to my waist and I instantly blushed.

I caught my balance and shyed to the side.

"Sorry about that." I mumbled.

"Na, it's okay." He smiled then turn towards the door. "Want to talk in the park?"

I nodded then Kendall motioned for me to walk with him. I stood only inches from him as I walked out with him. _Stop it, Bel. He HAS A GIRLFRIEND FOR CRYING OUT LOUD._

We walked silently for a short distance before we sat down on a bench. I shifted nervously. I looked to Kendall who had a worried look on his face.

"Are…you okay?" I staggered.

"Yeah…I just wanted to apologise for Jo's behavior yesterday…" He replied nervously.

I shook my head, "It's okay…You already apologized yesterday…"

"I know…it's just…" He sighed. "I guess she still can't get over it…"

I raised my eyebrows slightly. "Get over what?"

He turned to me, "Our breakup."

I looked at him in utter shock.

He laughed softly, "Why? Is it really that shocking?"

"Err, yeah… do you know what the magazines wrote about you guys?" I asked.

"What do they say?" He gave me an indifferent look.

"They talk about how loving you both are…how Jo always gush about you in interviews…" My voice trailed off as I noticed how Kendall turned to look a little angry.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked nervously.

"No…It's just…that was the whole reason why we broke up…" He sighed again.

"Because you don't like the attention?" I suggested since I was still clueless.

"No, it's not that…" He sighed yet again then leaned back onto the bench.

"She changed. She used to be just an awesome girl but now she got too caught up with the attention and everything. It's as though she is using our relationship as a publicity stunt. She started to drift off and turning into…" He sighed.

I bit my lips nervously then reached over to give him a light pat.

"You didn't talk to her about it?" I asked.

"I did. But she just went psycho on me every time I mention it. Then it gets to a point where I thought I had enough so I broke up with her. She couldn't take it so she's currently in denial mode…" He then turned to me.

"Sorry for loading all this crap on you…do I sound like a jerk to you?"

"It's okay…but I can tell you still can't get over her, you know?"

He sighed. "But she changed."

"If you loved her, you should remind her of that awesome person you fall in love with." I offered a smile.

"Thanks Bel. You're real easy to talk to, you know? Considering we just met and I loaded so much on you…" He smiled that made me blush.

"Sure. I can be your listening ear."

"I guess we should be heading back." He stood up and I followed him back again. As we walked in silence, I glanced at Kendall. Jo's definitely a really lucky girl to have such a sweet guy to love her.

We walked back to the Palmwoods lobby and stood by the way to the pool. The whole gang, including my sister, are there chatting. I bit my lips nervously.

"You coming?" Kendall smiles.

"Err… I don't think Jo will like it if I appear with you right?" I looked to him.

"Na, it's okay. You are a friend." He replied.

"I think you join them first…" I hesitated but Kendall shook his head.

"No, I insist." He said then pulled me along.

I sighed then walk along with him.

"Hey guys!" He waved to the gang. All eyes turned to him then me. All the staring makes me nervous.

"Hey…" I managed to utter when all of them waved and said hi. Kendall sat down beside Carlos and I sat beside James.

"So what did we miss?" Kendall asked.

"Enya was talking about getting her big break and she was asking Camille and Jo for tips." Logan replied.

"She is really good. Promising…promising…" Camille grinned and patted Enya's back. I smiled; my sister is indeed good.

The guys then continued talking. Judging by the way the rest of them laughed and talked with Enya, it was clear she already became one of them. It was really cool seeing how well she blended with them.

Later, the guys had to leave for a recording so it was just Jo, Camille, Enya and I. Camille looked on to make sure the guys left before turning to me.

"Hey, Bel. You are really quiet… Don't be scared, we won't bite, you know." She smiles.

"I know, it's just I am not a crowd person." I smiled back.

"Oh…I see I see." She nods then eyes me suspiciously, "Although I am very curious about something…"

"Me too…" Enya eyes me the same way. I looked at both of them then to Jo as well. She just looks at me blankly.

"Do you and Kendall…" Camille nudged me and I instantly flushed.

"No no no… we are just friends…" I stumbled.

"Woah, sis… No need to be so nervous… Wait…" Enya looked to Jo.

"Aren't you guys dating?"

"Yes." Jo said.

"No." Camille said at the same time.

"Huh?" Enya got confused.

Camille rolled her eyes. "Jo, can you stop all this denial?"

"No, we will get back together someday." She got irritated then she walked away.

"Ignore her. She is always like that when we talk about this." Camille shook her head.

"So, Kendall is single?" Enya confirmed.

"Technically, yes." Camille smirked then looked to me. "And I think he has the hots for you…"

I shook my head, "Nope. He is still not over Jo."

"I figured that out as well. That's why Jo is so adamant that they will get back together." Camille sighed.

"I thought you had a shot at being Kendall's girlfriend. Then you can finally forget about that jerk." Enya growled.

Camille looked to me. "Jerk?"

I sighed. "It's a long story…"

Enya looked to me nervously, "Yeah, sorry Camille. We got to go. We'll talk some other time?"

Camille nodded then Enya and I walked away.

"Sorry, sis. I brought it up again…" Enya looked guilty.

I patted her shoulders, "It's okay… I know you meant well. Is that why you wanted Kendall to be my boyfriend?"

"Yeah… I figured that he might help you get over it. Till now, you still have something against boys. It has already been a year!" Enya looked to me, her eyes filled with concern.

"I know…don't worry, I will get over it soon." I sighed.

"Thanks, girl." I smiled sincerely at Enya who smiled right back.

* * *

><p><em>Hey...<em>

_Hope you guys would comment because I am kinda stuck with the story now._

_Would really appreciate if you guys give me suggestions as to how I should continue._

_Any comments would definitely be appreciated as well!_

_THANKS (:_


End file.
